icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
ILook Alike
iLook Alike is the 14th episode of the second Season of iCarly. Plot Carly, Sam and Freddie are thrilled when they are invited backstage to a mixed martial arts arena to do an iCarly bit filmed backstage, though Spencer, (who builds a large version of a Newton's Cradle using bowling balls), and Mrs. Benson refuse to let them go. Upset by this, they set up a risky scheme to sneak out by hiring some lookalikes to fool Spencer into thinking they are still there. They provide them with 200 responses they taped previously on the laptop which they use when Spencer comes up. Spencer finds out, however, and follows them to the MMA match, where he gets thrown into a table by iCarly´s guest star, MMA fighter Jackson Colt. After this, they go home to wrap up the webcast while Spencer slowly recovers from his brutal toss. At the very end he says Carly is grounded for 2 weeks, although he soon forgets about it when he sees Jackson Colt dancing with the Bra Who Tells Ghost Stories . Trivia *This episode reveals that Carly can be a bit spoiled and bratty whenever she doesn't get what she wants that Spencer, her parents, and Granddad Shay doesn't like about her and grounds her. The second episode where this was shown was in iDate a Bad Boy similar to Spencer grounding her. It means that Spencer grounds Carly for the first time to show his parents that he's acting mature. *This is the one of the two times a Sam "clone" was seen. The second is Melanie seen in iTwins. *The cartoon the "fake" iCarly gang are watching when Spencer comes up to the studio is Super Duper Sumos, a cartoon Nickelodeon aired in the past. *Doctor Doty, the doctor who re-attaches the man's ear at the MMA fight, is actually George Doty IV, an iCarly writer. He is later referenced in the Victorious episode Freak the Freak Out. *Carly wears the same shirt later in iTake on Dingo, but not the same vest. *Gabriel Basso, the actor who plays "fake Freddie" is the real-life brother of Alexandria Basso who played Sabrina in iBeat the Heat, and the girl who knocks over Freddie's drink in iTwins. *The skit "Great Moments in Kid History" is featured in this episode. Goofs *In the scene where Jackson Colt threw the other guy at the table, it broke, but when he threw Spencer, it is the same table, and is back to normal. *Why would the lookalikes leave the key near the entrance? Even if it was hidden, they should have kept it with them so Spencer wouldn't be able to get a hold of it. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here Quotes Sam : I have to meet Jackson Colt! He's got this one move called the "shoulder crunch" and I need to learn how to do it! Carly : Yeah, I bet he could teach you all kinds of new ways to hurt people. Sam : I know! Spencer: being sprayed in the face with purple spray paint Can someone bring me a tissue? Freddie : My mom won't let me go! Sam : Yeah, no offense, Freddie, but your mom is horrible! Freddie ': ... ''Sarcastically How could I be offended by that? '''Sam :'' Grins My uncle Carmine ... ? '''Carly' : We're not paying your uncle Carmine to hurt Freddie's mom! Sam : Well, he's not gonna do it for free! Sam : Freddie's freakish mother won't let him go! Freddie : ... What do you say about her when I'm not in the room?! Carly: to Spencer saying no to her going to a MMA match Okay, since when did you turn uncool? Spencer: Um, when did you turn into a big baby who yells at me the first time she doesn't get what she wants? Carly: Right when you stop giving me what I want! Fake Sam: Hey, when did Freddie start looking so hot? Real Sam: Okay, this chick is nothing like me! Real Carly: Oh, come on, you guys could be sisters! Real Sam: the fake Sam You ever been arrested? Fake Sam: No. Real Sam: We cannot be related. Spencer: in on the fake iCarly cast Holy similar!!!! Spencer: the couch, waking up after recovering from a brutal toss against a wall Ugh...I mean it Carly! You're grounded for two...two weeks! iCarly on the computer featuring Jackson Colt Why is Jackson Colt dancing with a bra? Spencer: Oh don't you try to intimidate me! I am a citizen of Seattle and I -- Colt grabs Spencer Oh God, I'm scared. Category:Season 2 214 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Images Category:Guest Stars Category:Episode Galleries